


Another Restart

by thatkid010



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beauxbatons Student Harry Potter, Edward is the bwl, F/M, Fem Harry is big brain, James and Lily are kinda selfish, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Other, Sibling Incest, and doesn't take BS, he's a jerk at first, if that makes any sense, though not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25750840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatkid010/pseuds/thatkid010
Summary: Harry has lived many different lives since becoming the Master of Death. Some were filled with mystery and excitement while others were plain and boring. In his new life, he was reborn as the sister to the BWL as Charlotte Lily Potter.But due to Dumbledore and his manipulations, James and Lily gave up Charlotte to Sirius and Remus to only raise Edward. Sirius was shocked and disgusted by his friends so he and Remus left Britain to live in France with Charlotte, having blood adopting her and renaming her Pandora Charlotte Black.They go back to England for the Triwizard Tournament and that's where this story begins.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Original Male Character(s), James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Viktor Krum/Harry Potter, add more as the story progresses - Relationship
Comments: 20
Kudos: 238





	1. The beginning

Charlotte Lily Potter was born on July 31, 1980, a few minutes after her brother, Edward Alder Potter. The twins were cherished by their parents and god-parents, Remus is Charlotte's while Sirius is Edward's. When the threat of Voldemort and the prophecy came the Potters hid and raised their children with Sirius and Remus, who married not that long before the twin's were born.

Charlotte looked similar to Lily, though she had some pure-blood features including a heart shaped face and high cheek bones. She had pale skin, dark red hair the color of blood as opposed to her mother's more vibrant red, and bright green eyes instead of Lily's more emerald shade though the shape was the same. While most Potter hair is compared to a rat's nest, Charlotte's hair was wavy, which helped Lily out when she wanted to put Charlotte's hair up. Though her coloring was not a typical Potter coloring, she still looked like a pure-blood Potter which made James happy.

While Charlotte looked more like Lily, Edward was almost like a James copy. His hair was the typical Potter hair that was black in color with some red undertones. His skin tone was sun kissed opposed to both his mother's and sister's skin tone and had hazel-green eyes shaped like his mother. Edward also inherited the pure-blood look though his mother's genes toned down some of it, just like Charlotte. And while Charlotte didn't need glasses, Edward most certainly did.

The Potter's and Black-Lupin's loved the twin's dearly. Edward was nicknamed "Prongslet" and Charlotte "Bambi."

But on October 31, 1981, Voldemort attacked the Potter residence. He stunned James at the door and made his way up to the nursery. He told Lily to step aside but she relented so he cast a powerful cutting charm on her, so that she would die slowly. But due to her "sacrifice" the twins were saved when Voldemort tried to kill Edward. Lily almost died but was saved when Sirius came due to the wards sending him a signal. 

Edward was named the Boy-Who-Lived while Charlotte was pushed into the shadows. Dumbledore convinced James and Lily to "send Charlotte away" and Sirius and Remus took her in. They were disgusted that their long time friends tried to just throw their little Bambi away. James tried to justify it but Sirius wasn't having it so he and Remus left with Charlotte.

They blood adopted her and renamed her Pandora Charlotte Black. Usually in a blood adoption, the DNA is changed so that the person who is being adopted looks like the people adopting them. With Pandora, she turned into a Metamorphmagus and decided to look the same. The family then moved to France and when it was time, Pandora, nicknamed Dora, goes to Beauxbatons.

And that's where our story begins.


	2. Intro to Pandora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics mean that it is in French.
> 
> I will not try to make them have accents so just imagine it.

Pandora Lupin-Black was not having a good day. She knew that she should've toned down on being so smart but her and her damn curiosity wanted to see how people would react and that got her into this mess. Now here she was, with a hand full of Beauxbatons 7th years traveling to go to Hogwarts, a place Pandora didn't really want to visit in this life.

"Has something upset you Dora? Your hair is black. stated Fleur, one of Pandora's closet friends.

" _I'm alright, I just didn't expect them to bring me."_ Pandora said. She did, but a part of her hoped to stay away from Britain this life. Pandora turned her hair back to wine red.

" _N_ _onsense, you are on top of the charts, even as a fourth year. Why wouldn't they bring you?"_ Fleur knew the real reason why Pandora didn't want to go to England, but didn't want to say it out loud, which Pandora appreciated.

 _"How much longer is this going to take?" A_ voice suddenly whined, which Pandora recognized as Danielle About, a relative of Hannah Abbott. Pandora liked her well enough, although she was a terrible gossip. Madame Olympe Maxime came in just then stating _" We are actually about to land so stay sitting! And once we get off I must remind you to be on you're BEST behavior, you are representing all of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic_ _!"_

Many of us smirked. After all, it was time to prove just who was the best magical school.

_"I hope that the Boy-Who-Lived won't be a problem, I heard since he came that Hogwarts has had lots of incidents."_

_"Yeah. I heard from my cousin that he's the one that is causing it! And he has two other people working with him as well!'_

_"If that happened at Beauxbatons, they would already be expelled!"_

Pandora decided to tune them out, not wanting to here about her ex-brother and all the stupid stuff he did. She decided to change her hair into different textures and colors to distract from her nervousness.

Although she was an immortal, she still had doubts and all that came with being human. Death found it amusing that she still called herself human since sometimes she's born non-human, though those barely happen.

Another part of why she didn't want to leave was because of her Papa and Dad. Her childhood was one of the best ones. Merlin, she missed them. They were a part of her, and it pained her to be so far away.

She was startled when Fleur coughed, breaking away from her thoughts to Fleur.

_"Yes?"_

_"We've just landed."_ Fleur stated, _"Madam Maxime is expecting us to get out."_

That got Pandora up quickly. You never want to anger Madam Maxine, unless you want to be scared shitless.

 _"She also wants us to look presentable."_ chuckled Fleur. _" You're hair might give her a heart attack."_

Pandora changed her hair from the neon green afro back to smooth wavy locks of wine red hair. And at that, Fleur and Pandora talked all the way to where everyone else was. 

_"Now that we are all here, let's show what the best looks like."_ Madam Maxime said, a look of superiority on her face.

And with that they all filed out, ready to prove exactly that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!!! Sorry it's been so long! I have so many ideas but my grammar is kinda bad so i might need some help. But anyways, thank all of you who have left kudos and have read the story! I just got into highschool and with Covid-19 and all that I dunno how often I'll update. 
> 
> If anyone wants to use this idea to make your own story then go ahead!! I'll try to update soon with Edward's pov and all that. Hope you all stay safe and have great days!!!
> 
> <3 <3 :)))))


	3. Edward's Introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!!!! I hope you are all doing well and having a good life. I dunno when I'm going to post and if I'm going to go by a schedule so you'll just have to wait and see! Thanks for all of your kudos! I'm thrilled that I've gotten as many as I have.  
> Quick reminder: I won't be typing out accents so you'll have to use your imagination! Also, I got inspired by this series by Savasta_101 called What's in a name? works. It's not finished and I might not get permission to make a version of it, but if anyone is interested I'll try to do it.

Edward Potter was having a normal, if somewhat boring day.

Sure, students from different schools were coming and try to compete in a legendary tournament. But compared to fighting a possessed teacher or a basilisk, he thought that this situation was tame. After all, he couldn't even compete in it! Not that he wanted too anyhow, he already was rich and famous. He didn't need some tournament to prove that!

Suddenly he heard shouts of the other students and felt Ron shake him.

"What Ron?" he asked, annoyed for being broken out of his thoughts.

"The Beauxbatons is here and they came from a flying couch!" Ron said, seemingly unaware that he annoyed his friend.

At that Edward looked up in enough time to see their ride, which was kinda impressive. But with all he has seen due to him being the Boy-Who-Lived, it was only a little above average.

"I wonder what Durmstrang used to get here."

Hermione said " Well, the Beauxbatons traveled using air, so maybe Durmstrang will use water."

"That makes sense, unless somehow they used a drill and dug all the way here." Edward joked. Ron looked confused on the drill part but laughed anyways while Hermione softly laughed.

"I heard that they're bringing Viktor Krum!" Ron excitedly said, looking like Christmas came early."

"Of course that the one thing you get excited about with all of this," Edward said, rolling his eyes fondly " But I don't see why they wouldn't Ron. He's still in Durmstrang if I'm not mistaken and has a good chance at winning."

They talked for a while longer, until the Durmstrang ship was spotted. The Durmstrang boat had it's entrance and all the students started to leave once the Durmstrang boys were exiting it to do their showy entrance.

=L=A=T=E=R==================================================================================================

In the Great Hall, Edward could see and feel the excitement in the air and couldn't help be be a little excited too. He wanted to see the foreigners, after all, maybe one of them was cute.

After the sorting Professor Dumbledore stood up to greet the guests. Suddenly the doors burst open for the Beauxbatons and Edward saw one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen.

She was small in stature and seemed close to his age, with a great figure. Her complexion was pale, with pure-blood bone structure, and had wine red hair. But what was the most striking for him was her eyes. They reminded him of is mother's eyes, but the green of her irises was brighter and even more stunning then that of his mom's. Edward wondered if this was how his dad felt when he first saw mom, because Edward knew from seeing that stunning girl, that he was going to have her.

Edward was in a daze for the rest of the time, though he noticed that his dream girl sat with the rest of Beauxbatons students at the Ravenclaw table and was disappointed that they didn't sit with Gryffindor.

He would make that girl his, after all, he was the Boy-Who-Lived and he got everything he wanted.


	4. Her stay may be ok, not!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile, sorry! I go to one of those smart schools where they think giving you a mountain of homework will help you (spoiler, it doesn't)
> 
> I'm obsessed with the Anastasia musical so I might make a story out of that one day ;)
> 
> Hope everyone is doing well during quarantine, and have a great day!!!

Pandora's stay might not be as bad as she thought. Even having a centuries old soul, being reborn over and over again, she still had emotion! She wasn't like Death, who reminded her a lot like Snape in her first life, snarkish and cold. But she and Death had a close bond, they scolding her when she did stupid stuff, and she telling Death to lighten up, which got her a slap on the arm.

She missed her Papa and Dad, though that was a given. They were one of her favorites in all her lives and she was happy that they wanted her. Pandora didn't need the Potters and from what she read she didn't want to be near them either. While Wizard Britain praised and practically worshiped them, Pandora got distinct Malfoy vibes off of them that she didn't like. And while she never met them, so she shouldn't judge them _too_ hard, Pandora didn't care all too much.

Coming to Hogwarts had pros and cons.

It was her first home and she always held Harry's version of Hogwarts close to her heart like many others. It had flaws but many things did. But, Edward was there and from the rumors she heard, so was Lily. Pandora disliked Lily a little more than James due to the fact that even though she was her mother (though Pandora uses that word lightly with her old parents) she discarded Pandora, like she was nothing. Lily carried and gave birth to her and when Lily's son is named the Boy-Who-Lived, she just threw away her daughter.

The Durmstrang entrance was entertaining, even though she already knew what they did. All the Beauxbatons had to do was to look pretty to fool the rest into thinking they were weak and dumb. But they didn't know that Beauxbatons had Pandora, a beautiful but smart and deadly girl. She is in the top ranks, with 7th years and teachers.

Pandora was startled out of her thoughts when one of the Beauxbatons girls questioned one of the Ravenclaws.

Pandora looked to where the girl was pointing and saw that Edward was indeed looking at them with a sort of daze in his eyes.

"Probably because of you Fleur," Pandora heard one of the girls whisper "he looks like he's brain dead!"

The girls all chuckle at the comment while Fleur looks disgusted.

"I hope not," Fleur said, scrunching her nose as if she smelt something gross.

"Yes," Pandora said at last "we wouldn't want some love sick celebrity chasing after you Fleur."

'If Edward ever thought of touching Fleur, then he will have to go through me.' Pandora thought darkly.

Fleur was one of the only ones who saw Pandora for herself, not some prodigy who everyone would be jealous of.

============================================================================================================

"Hey mate, are you alright?" Ron asked, seeing as Edward didn't take his eyes of where the Beauxbatons were. Hermione was talking to Ginny right next to her and didn't notice Edward's weird behavior.

Edward snapped out of his trance but still looked like he was on cloud nine.

"What do you mean Ron?" 

"Your'e acting weird, what's the matter?" Ron didn't know what to make of his friend's actions right now.

"I think I'm in love." Edward says boldly. The people around him gasped and Ginny looked close to tears.

"Love?!" Hermione said loudly, getting looks from people around her.

"That girl, with the deep red hair in Beauxbatons." Edward knew that she was the one. She was just so beautiful, even more than Ginny. She would be a good girlfriend and maybe even a good wife.

"She is hot mate." Ron said matter-of-factly.

Edward sent Ron a glare, as if daring him to go on.

"I'm not gonna steal your girl Ed, I'm just saying that she looks like a good match."

"She has to be smart to be brought along and she does look around our age" Hermione said in what the boys dubbed her "thinking voice".

"But, but, Edward," Ginny interrupted, looking as though she was told that she was going to die a very painful death "you don't even know her."

Ever since Ginny was young had wanted to marry Edward, to be Lady Potter. So the news that some random girl, who had red hair, had caught the attention of Edward instead of her, was devastating.

"I don't care Ginny," Edward snapped " she's pretty and as Hermione said smart, so she has to be mine." Edward smirked at that statement looking so much like his father when he was young and was chasing after Lily Evans.

============================================================================================================

A few days later, Edward found a time to talk to the beauty he had claimed. He didn't like how that Viktor Krum was also looking at her, and not to mention the other countless boys.

He happened upon her in the Library and Edward pulled all of his Gryffindor bravery and went to talk to her.

"Hello there!" Edward was taken aback by how better she was up close. He saw silver and amber swirl in her oh so green eyes. He liked how she was smart, after all he didn't want some dumb girl, he wanted someone to talk to and not giggle all the time like Ginny.

She didn't look pleased, which also took Edward back. He was the Boy-Who-Lived! Why was she looking at him like that? He knew he was handsome, so it couldn't be that.

Before he could think more on it she answered with a swift hello and oh Merlin even her voice was beautiful.

"What do you need Potter?" She asked him with little emotion " because if you just stand there looking stupid then I'm leaving."

"What's your name?" Edward asked quickly, he didn't expect his first meeting with his love to end up like this.

She looked up at him with little emotion and said "Pandora, and now it's time I say goodbye."

The beauty, now named Pandora, walked away swiftly and Edward couldn't help but feel disappointed.

'I'll get her next time' he promised himself as he went to his next class.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! I'm new to making fanfics so if anyone has any suggestions to make this better or anything just let me know!!! I hope you are doing well during this quarantine and stay safe and away from Karens!


End file.
